The Ares League
by Ares2444
Summary: Ares actually has friends lala..
1. Chapter 1

**The Ares League**

Ares:Alright guys!

ApolloAce:yaohe!dude!haha!

ApolloMike:hey friends!

ApolloJered:why do I hang out with theses losers

ace:fu ur lucky to be around gangsters like us lols

mike:ya bitch haha

ares:ya bitch lols

jered:sure guys-_^

yeah and the stories of Ares and his best three Apollos.

Ares:whos up for some one on one?

Ace:yo im up im firey-red taday bitches?

Jered:ill take ya on ace. Ill be happy to volunteer and take ur exicitement down a few notches. Ha, u know after I demoralise your spirit of any hope of victory. Lols..

Mike:u gonna take that ace? (grins)

Ace:oh shit dats it? Ur mine bitch?AAhhhghhhh...

….Ace gets schooled with a deadly ten points game of apollojered bulls eyes

Jered:sorry dude but u need more training. hehe(boastfull grins).

Ace:fuck?and I thought I was the son of Zeus?iah c'rumba

Ares:(ive got the bestest friends in the whole intire earth no universe.)alright guys, its my turn..haha..im up..ye..hmhmhmhm(playful evil smirks) hmhm..lols..

mike:u took my title last time ares im getting my rematch.. ur mine dude. hahah(other more evil playfull smirks)hmhmhaha yeahh..

Ares:alright mike..just got one qwestion before we start...have u done ur homework haha cus its time for school haha bitch...

Mike:lols(hmsmiles ares)

3:54pm weds april 4 2012


	2. Chapter 2

**The Mighty Hercules**

So the day of reconition was apon Apolloj.

(Ares):Are my eyes seeing things!.. Is that the legendarie Hercules!

(Mike):hmmm...lets see...ya I think it is. I dont think hes very big for his reputation..hmmm...how?...

(Ace):hmmph he doesnt scare me..

(hercules):what was that? Blondie?

(Ace):uh ah uh.._what the hell why am I stiff I don't think I can move? am I? I? The great apolloa!_

_ am I afraid? what why? he seems friendly enough but it's like I struck a nerve in him to automatically snap and the force around was soooo great that even the very human eye could see it?what wow...?_

(apolloj):What? Hercchhchchcch...? wut did u say to my boy?

(Ares):ay j just leave him alone.. hes just a dude with a ego and got affended by Ace's comment..

(apolloj):grrrgrrrrr..hercchhchch...

(herc):little boy obeys his master...haha u scared to take me on a clean fist fight,,the way of the honorable gods of mount Olympus...

(Mike):ya ..us..

(apolloj):fuck ares hes not my boss

I will fuck u up.! I ACCEPT.

(Hercules):ok tomorrow at sun down.. school field..

7:52am april 22 sunday 2012

datong pham


	3. Chapter 3

(herc):_why do I have to fight all the is it that I get upset and hav to prove myself,,my strenghth.?_

_ I just dont do I get so angry._

_ Now I have to destroy this apollo boy?_

_ my strenghth is un ..hmmm..that ares boy?.he seems to be so calm all the time...and I think hes undefeated..maybe I should see how they fight..im sure those four fight alike. simular it should be..hmm.. we'll see if I could beat that cock-y arrogany apolloj_

_ and maybe I could get a glimps of wutever secret techniques they share..._

_ but i'll win. By the asurity of the gods of my bloodline..i will win..._

_datong pham 2012 april 22 8:40am sunday_


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, the day is here.**

(apolloj)Oky herc?let's go...

ahhhhhhhhhh

(herc)Die u shall if u too resiliant..

but don't wurry..im not a murderer.

Ahhahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

now dear appolo do u see the wrong in your misjudgment of my strenghth?

(jered)aaaahhhhhhhhhhh

(herc)its done...

_apollo has fallen and is out of gas to fight._

(mike) over..the winner is..hercules.

_The crowd is cheering for the mighty hercules..._

(ares)jered-apollo..?...are you okay?...

(jered)yeah..but strong.

(Herc)hhaha,,wut a weak fool..

And to think I was wurried about you...And,haha,,alitle cautious

(jered)What?

(Ares)Hey herc,theres no need to insult my friend

(Herc)Oh? And Why do I care?

(Ares)...

(Herc)I tell you what? You fight me right if u win ill join ur group if u lose...nothing...cus then I can say I beat the god of war...hahahaha...

(apollojam)Ares?...

(Ares)Okay

_Hercules with the first move and his fists were fast as lightning.._

_Ares backsup..And dodges each and every attack of hercs.._

(Herc)wat speed._herc mesmerized and can't help but be mesmerized._

(Ares)I'm sorry mister legendarie...

And as much as im in awe of ur brute strength

im gonna show u the REALITY

THE REALITY OF IVE ALREADY WON

BECAUSE

I AM TIME.

_With a sense, sense,of pride coming from within...Ares is fueled with unending strenghth..._

_As Ares kicks Hercules with all his might...The Great Hercules was Finally Defeated..._

(Herc)Ares?. You're everything as everyone ses that you are..no...even better...

Will u accept my loyalty and I shall serve you nicely..

_as the faces of the apollos light up and smile right through ares with a sense of pride to have this victory to shut up that extremely confident Hurcules.._

(Ares)ya,Herc..i accept..ur in...and im sure u'll make an extremely valuable asset

Guys? Watdo u say?is he in?

(The Whole Team)Ya

_Smiles went around the crowd_

_And everyone there was filled with ..prevailing over defeat.._

**Datong Pham 3:53am sunday april 29 2012**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Aresleague**

chapter5 by datong pham 9:39pm Monday May.21 2012

ok wat the fuscks is fuxupth?

huh?

huh

wut

watwat?

ahh/

qweer.

Fu loser

fu loser

fuck u loser

fuckinshutupthe both of u or ill fuck u guys up the... athena walks in...wuts up Ares?

Ares sez ah?umaATHENA?

Apollojamandhurc:say wat?

ARES:HI ATHENA:):DSAYS ARES TO LOVELY ATHENA HIS GODESSANDMASTER

9:47 MONDAY MAY 21 2012 BY DATONG PHAM AND INSPIRED BY THE THINKING OF DAWNYDATONG


	6. Chapter 6

Apolloa

Son of posiedin

I Am the son of proud posieden sed apolloa

And I TOO is the son of posieden sed hurcules

(WHO AMONGST US TWO IS THE SUPREME? SED THEM BOTH

ace: WELLyour stronger...and...I'm Just Better looking^_-lolsand laughs ace

10:22am


	7. Chapter 7

The aresleagugue

oho

mike is surounded by 10guys

(mike)okay u fools wanna go lets go...

Ares:(Arrivesonthescene)

looks like u can use a little back-up hey mike

Mike:heh _ares_

ApoloA,J,&hurk:HAHAHAHAHAHAHHHAHAHHA

ACE:iknew I smelld a dead rat,Hurk they say ur stronger then 10 ordinary menbut by the smell of theses guys id be more fitting to say stronger than 10 DIRTYRATSLOL

Hurk:HAHAHAUare right my friendhahahahhahahalets give these rats a bath

3:46pmSATURDAYNOVEMBER102012Da tongphamanddawnygirlforever


	8. Chapter 8

Aresleague

Alpha and Omega

Ares:uneverlearndoyoudiametes

Diametes:iHateYouAresleaguefuckers

_little does diametesknowthatareshasfaras endedpasthispreviousform..._

Ares:okiwillkiillyouagainifthatsw atuwant

(Ace):noyouwontares...

(Ares)hm?

(Ace):imtakingdiametesdownthistime 

(Aresleague:hurc(smurks)mike(smerks)jared(smirks)Ares(smirks)

Ares:haha,,urinforitnowdiametes,(thewhole teamexceptAce)hahaa...

8:28amfridec72012Datong


	9. Chapter 9

TheAresleague

alphaandomegapart2

Ace)youutard(AcepointshisfingeratDiametes ..)

iwantuyou

Diametes):uwantme,uthinkustandachanceagaints me

Ace)chance?ureallythinktoohighlyofursel fuknowucanuseagoodlessenfrom metoshutyouup

Diametes:wellletsgo

ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh(ufh)

Acehaslandedapunchstraightto hisstomach

diametesgrapshisstomachinpai n

Acethanfinisheshim with the strongestpunchheseverthrowns taighttohisfacerighonthechee k..

Diametes)AOWWWWWW(in  
>PAIN)<p>

Diametescheekbonewaschracked andchrackingandinthemostpain heseverfeltsincearesandhewas inthatpainfortensecondsanddi edintruepain

9:44amfridec72012Datong


	10. Chapter 10

The Aresleague Chapter10

Apollomike vs. Hercules

…...The duration of This fight was about a Hour...

…...(Herk)Woah..not bad Apollo..

u definitely reighn surpreme over The Three..

However...

I am the one to be written down in history as The Strongest soldier..

(Apollomike): _(okay Herk..This is ur only chance to beat me at my best..if u are wat I need u to be for me..it's a one shot deal..to prove..reason provails).._

(Hercules)uggaahhhhhhh..._no..i .. can't lose,if There's AnyThing Worth Fighting For,,It's Ares,,He needs To be able to rely on sumone as much as we All rely on him.._

(Herk)I won't lose,,I will go all out,,ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhggggggggg ggggggghhhhhhhhhhhh..

(Apollomike):Heh,,me Too Herk,, ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhggggggggg ggggggahhhhhhhhhhhhhhahhhhhh hhhhhhhhhh..

(Apollomike):Heh,,I can't move..

(ACE)hurk is still standing..and mike is down and not getting up …...

(ACE)HURK IS THE WINNER..

datong pham 5:05pmdec.31mon.2012


	11. Chapter 11

Aresleague

Ares: _at scool, egged on to a fight,..._

_diametes in the croud waiting for him_

_Ares arives_

_cronus in Ares head_

_dont do it_

_ares:huh_

_Cronus: ur better than that_

_Ares:u know im really not_

Ares: **U stupid bitch lets fucking go**

_**and diametes bitched out like a bitch and ran as fast as he can, **__true story.._

_datongphamsat3august2013_


	12. Chapter 12

The AresLeague

AresLeague: fuck women. 'yeah who needs 'em.

So we're agreed. We're gunna leave.

We'll go on a killing spree, saving villages, and killing their enemies..for loot and an righteous excuse to kill the idiots..

they've hurt us so much.

I guess they want us gone,well they got it, our hearts cant bare it, and this is the path of our hearts.

Hurk, Mike, Jared, Ace, Ares:at least we got each other, oh thank Zues for each other amen,..

3:08pm saturday sept 14 2013


	13. Chapter 13

AresLeague

ares:ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh h

im sooo jealous aaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

why why does athena do this to me,

Christ:or is it for u.

ares:stop giving me ur garbage christ.

I dont need ur fucking lies.

2:48pm monday september 16 2013


	14. Chapter 14

So Ares and his team went into the city of Athens..

there was a comotion, a street fight u might say..

Ares was lustin over that. thinkin yum I want in..im gunna win the prize..

(Mike) com'on Ares I wanna fight first,lemme fight im so eager..besides u'd win too easy..

(Ares)and wat about urself?as if u were a slouch..

(Mike)ill treat you to dimsum after I win ok..

(Ares)how bout u gimme the pouch of gold winnings from the fight..

(Mike) heh ya right..

(Ares)fine, basturd..but im gunna chow down

(Aresleague)us too dudes

(Mike)ah shit,i hope that gold is enough to pay for all our apitites..

11:04am thursday november 14 2013

datong


	15. Chapter 15

And so there were greek gladiators unarmed

there musles were bulgin

(gladiator)hah u kid want to fight in da big leagues, hahahahahahahaha...

(apolo) _with a grin.. _actually, I kinda do?..but I just wanna fight u.. cus u look tough.. I wanna impress my friends..and feel gud that I won..are u up first?

(gladiator)i tell u wat, ill be ur only opponent,if u can beat me, u win the gold..but im gunna enjoy humiliating u, a little sqirt who thinks hes big.. lets go..ahhhhhhhhhhhhh

(Mike)oh yeah _Mike pulls out the moves.._

bambbambambambam

_gladiator down_

(gladiator)ughh

how do u hit so hard for a small guy?

(Apolo)the name's Apollo of the gods..

(gladiator) heres ur gold 10 pieces..come by again sum time, ud be a great mercenary..

(Mike)thanks for the gold, and relly? ill think about taking u up on that offer..with my friends ofcourse..

(gladiator)of course..

(Areslegue)alright mike congradualations..uve made us proud..now, **lets eat..woowhoo..**

(Mike) yeah lets eat:)

datong friday november 15 2013 9:24am


	16. Chapter 16

_Aresleague at the restaurant.._

(Ace) Lets order, I...

…...

(Aresleague)_all of them ordering like crasy.._

(Jared) Awyeah, dis shits da shit, yumyumyum..

(Ares)yeah, thanks Mike, this food is awesum..

(Hurk)yeah mike thanks a lot..yumyum..

(Ace)yeah Mike, thanks..yumyum..

(Mike) no problem guys yumyum..

(Ares)yeah u were awesum today that fight was rock solid ur technique was supurb.. and ur strength..well ur definitely a god..

_bambambam..a bunch of roudy people barge in.._

(roudy guys)lets sit there(looking at the teams food and starts eating it..)

_Aresleague jump on them and murdered them, and looted them,finished their meal and left..and left 5 pieces of gold to the restaurant owner/waiter.._

12:50pm datong

friday november 15 2013


	17. Chapter 17

Ares) okay, u've all completed my training..

now lets put ace to hurk first.. then mike and jared..

(Ace)com'on herc..im full,, lets see wat we got..

(Hurk)lez do it..aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh

(Ace) I I cant hit u..

(Herc)thats cus I train longer than u..everyday..

(Ace)dont u ever break..

(Hurc)looks like uve missed ares lesson,never break until ur ready and guided in perfection with christ cronus

(Ace)actually I do know it..but.._(ugh..ace hit in the gut with a relentless blow )_

_(Ace in pain,)_

_ "no, I wont lose, I will win,"This pain is nothinnngggggggggggggAAAgggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_

(Hurc)_herk with a smirk.._ahhh

1:38 december 8 sunday2013


	18. Chapter 18

(Hurk)is that all u got..

(Ace)just u wait..

_ace is flinging combos at hurk and hurk kicks his hardest kick.._

_ace is down with a kick from hurk to his leg.._

(Ace)shit I cant get up my leg is numb..

(Hurc)so I win?

(Ace)fine, u got me this time,,im gunna train sum more,i love training..

(Aresleague)Ares,, thanks for ur teachings, we'll pay u back..

(Ares)oh thanks guys thats cool..

(Ares)ohk time for mike and jared

(Mike)comon jared I know ur eager lez doit

(Jared)get ready

Datongpham 11:30am monday dec 9 2013


	19. Chapter 19

(Jared)its time u knew, who is the strongest of us 2..

(Mike)well we already know I am..

(Jared)heh and now u can prove it heh,do not hold back,unless u want to insult me..

lets go

(Mike)lets go_...the fight continued on for a hour or two, yes these gods are that fit.._

datongpham monday dec.9 2013 3:38pm


	20. Chapter 20

(Mike)com at me wit ur hardest atack,,heh i'll let u,,

(Jared)bad move ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh _right to the chest.._

_mike falled on his back.._

(mike)ahh that hurt a bit..

(mike)now i'll give u my hardest hit..ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh _a kick right to jared's arm.._

(jared)ahhh that hurt..my arm I cant move it..

(mike)so u qwit.

(Jared)i guess so,,

datong pham 4:04pm monday dec.9 2013


	21. Chapter 21

_Then all 5 smoked marijaunna and were rejuvinated.._

(Aresleague)its late we should go home.

_Ace confronts ares_

(Ace)so ares lets see wat u got..

(MikeHurk)hmm

(Ace)I wanna see how uve advance, mr Ares the Strong., heh unless ur scared..

(Ares)just u? or all together..?

(Jared)_with his head turned to Ares. _What was that?i think hes calling us weak,lets show him how weak we are..

(Aresleague)charge..

(Ares)Hahahaha excelent..

datongpham monday dec 9 2013 4:29pm


	22. Chapter 22

_Everyone throws a fast fury to Ares, Ares the great dodged them all, faster than theyve ever seen anyone.._

_and as fast as the ares league were, ares got that much more faster.._

(Hurc)wat the hell?it's like he's in league wit zues and posiden themselves..

(Mike)i hate to break it to u herc, but ares, is even better, he's just..

(Herc)ya I know,,his burden we all put on him..i know..

(Mike)ya..

_the battle waged on..ares not throwing any hits, continued to dodge and block their attacks.._

_this went on for 3 hours..everyone increasing in strength and speed.._

datongpham monday dec.9 2013 5:14pm


	23. Chapter 23

(Ace)ares huh

ur good

(Ares)Hey thanks,now pick up the pace, I know u guys arent that slow.

(Ace)ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

(Hurk)ahhhhhhhhh

(jared)heh, ares with the ,ill show u slow,wahhhhhhhhh..

(Mike)aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh

_The Aresleague suround ares..and attack ares all at once_

_Ares inner energy was awakened_

_and sparked to godlihood with an explosion of energy which pushed on the aresleague_

_the aresleague instictly brace themselves,and without quiting they all became god form levelone_

(Ares)alride, we all reached godlyhood together

(Ace)i I feel so strong

(Herk)me too

(Mike)me too

(Jared)me too

(Ares)me too..

(Ares)Cronus, now wat..

5:36am datong tuesday dec.10 2013


	24. Chapter 24

(Ares)you guys wanna keep going?

(Aresleague)lets do it..

_withh all of them with perfect skill..they keep at it wit ares with stratagising much easier to them now..they fight and fight as ares great speed overwhelms them..the fight was beautifull..mesmorising to the audience if there were any..back and forth ares goes, the rest of them fighting wit dere best and hardest techniques.._

_..ares stops..and notices no one is fighting him.._

Ares:huh.

(Aresleague)sorry ares, but we quit against you..go sit and we'll all give u show, lord..

datong pham

7:11pm

friday january 10 2014


	25. Chapter 25

_The aresleague battle it out for the win.._

(Aresleague)_sence an enourmous energy and tremble.._

(Mike)what?! Wats that! This energy? Its huge..!

_out of the shadow apears hades_

(Jared)father?!

(hades)hmm not bad kids. I can see uve all trained well..

so. who wants some of hades.

(hurk, mike, jared, and ace, look at each other)lets go, _they all atack hades.._

(Hades)HAHAHAHA, _hades with a grin.._

_while ares just sits there thinkin of his love..athena while smoking a joint.._

1:20pm thursday january 30 2014


	26. Chapter 26

Aresleague:Ares!get ya ass over here

Ares:huh?what,wat the?you're all down?!

Aresleague:finish him

_Ares runs toward Hades in an instant with a flying jump kick to hades chest,hades falls on his back_

Ace:we softened him up

Hurk:ya we softened him up

hades:lucky shot

now, lets see how well you do against a supergod

Aresleague:what

Ace:a super god

Hades:_hades energy is rising_

Ares:heh am I?gonna get a real fight?

Aresleague:fuckyou Ares!

Ares:huh?oh no ofence

_hades turned super_

_ares burst his energy and their power levels was even_

hades:son of z_eus?!ur not even super and ur power rivals mine_

Ares:more than that uncle.i can go further if I wanted to

Hades:Ares?!now I know I cant hold back against u,thankyou

Ares:uncle

Hades:IIYA

Ares:WAH

datong pham friday january 31 2014 1:17PM


	27. Chapter 27

_Though Ares tried, he didnt have the heart to go all out.._

_one swing two swing three swing four swing five swing.._

Hades:ok im out..u dodged my best combo, ur too fast for me Ares..id lose in a sec to u..

datongpham friday january 31 2014 3:25pm


End file.
